Private booth
by Skovko
Summary: Braun has taken Vada to the opera. He's gotten a private booth for them but he didn't count on her being extra kinky up there.


"I got us a private booth," Braun said.  
"You're spoiling me," Vada said.  
"You're worth it, sweet cheeks," he said. "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

She really did. Her light brown hair was put up in a complicated hairdo that he knew she had spent time getting just right. She wore a long, flamingo pink dress with slits in both sides. Her eye shadow was the same color of the dress, a shade that went well with her hazel eyes, and she kept her lips natural.

"I've never been to the opera before," she said.  
"You're in for a treat," he said.  
"I'm always in for a treat when I'm with you," she said. "I love you, honey."  
"I love you too," he said.

They had been dating for seven months. He really did love her. So much that he wanted to ask her to move in with him after the opera. It was gonna be his final surprise of the evening. He could only hope she would say yes. But for now he settled with the private booth that allowed them to look down from above on the stage below them.

The show started. He leaned back in his chair, enjoying every second of it. For the first 15 minutes she sat next to him, holding his hand, listening to the performers on stage. She let go of his hand. He didn't think much about it until she suddenly slid down on her knees in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.  
"Ssh!" She bit her lip. "Watch the show."

His eyes widened when she started opening his pants. She had always had a kinky side to her, and she loved sex out in public with the fear of being caught, but he didn't think she would act on it here and now. She gently pulled his dick out, stroking it slowly while watching him.

"Vada!" He growled lowly. "Don't fucking tease me like that!"  
"Or what?" She asked.

She ran her tongue up his shaft and he bit back a moan.

"Or I'll spank your ass bright red tonight as punishment," he whispered.  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" She asked.  
"Both!" He promised.

She wrapped her lips around his dick, taking in as much as she could. He had to fight the urge to grab her hair. He didn't wanna mess up her beautiful hairdo. Instead he placed his hands on her shoulders, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning.

"Vada, Vada, Vada!" He chanted. "I'm close, sweet cheeks. So fucking close."

She sucked harder, her lips demanding him to cum. He let out a low moan that he couldn't keep within as he came. She kept moving her mouth up and down, swallowing around him the best she could. She finally raised her head with a naughty smile. He wiped the corner of her mouth with his finger and showed it to her.

"You missed a spot," he said.

She kept eye contact with him as she sucked his finger into her mouth and cleaned it from the drop that she had missed.

"Good girl," he said.

She sat back up on her chair and took his hand again. He leaned in close and ran his nose up her neck. She smelled delicious when her perfume mixed with her being horny.

"Mmm," he hummed lowly.  
"Did you like that, big daddy?" She asked.  
"I loved it, naughty girl," he answered. "And you're still getting that spanking once we get home. Hard!"  
"How hard?" She asked.  
"Harder than ever before!" He growled.

She crossed her legs and he chuckled. It was her way of trying to ease the growing pain between her legs. It never worked. Not until he took it away. He wasn't gonna do that yet though. He wanted her to ache and long for him until they got home. That would make it so much better.

"Move in with me," he said.

She turned her head and stared at him while a smile spread on her face.

"Is that a yes?" He asked.  
"Yes!" She answered.  
"Great," he said. "Watch the show, sweet cheeks."

He moved a hand under the slit of her dress, placing it on her thigh to force her to uncross her legs again. He ran his hand up and down her thigh, hearing her whimper lowly next to him while he slowly gave her some sweet torture. She would have to wait for another few hours. She had blindsided him with the blowjob but he was in charge of the rest of the night.


End file.
